


My Scars Are For You, My Beloved

by Ikaripoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Non-specified penetrative sex, Pre-Established Relationship, Sylvain Jose Gautier has a leg fetish, it turned out a lot more soft at the end than i intended, leg worship, no beta bc i wrote this on my phone at 1am, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikaripoid/pseuds/Ikaripoid
Summary: Sylvain has a leg fetish and his husband is happy to indulge him.NSFW Sylvhardt.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 19





	My Scars Are For You, My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon errors, I wrote it on the notes app of my phone and didn't proofread.

Sylvain sucked a mark into a slender thigh, stopping to enjoy the way red bloomed on pale skin. He peppered kisses down, stopping at the ankle to caress the delicate joint with reverent hands. 

Linhardt, on the other hand, was perfectly content to continue reading his book -- a history of crestology -- while his husband did as he pleased. There was no real need for his legs while he read, so why not let someone else find some use out of them? All he had to do was lie there and let his lower half go pliant.

Breath growing heavy, Sylvain laid gentle kisses on Linhardt's left ankle, while caressing his right thigh with a wandering hand. Sitting up straight on their bed, he hiked his lazy lover's leg over his shoulder and continued with his lustful observance. He leaned forward, enjoying the way Linhardt's leg easily stretched, strangely flexible for someone who seemed to move so little, but alluring nonetheless. 

Linhardt glimpsed from his book for a second, before looking back down and flipping a page, seemingly unaffected by Sylvain's reddened complexion and desire-filled eyes. 

Sylvain maneuvered Linhardt's other leg over his shoulder, enjoying the smoothness of his husband's thighs. He languidly ran a hand from the other man's buttocks, up the backside of his thigh, and back to squeeze at Linhardt's compact yet soft rear. 

"Perfect," Sylvain breathed. To this, Linhardt peeked over the top of his literature to take in the sight before him. With half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, his redheaded paramour seemed to be quite enjoying himself. And if that weren't a clear enough indication, something else certainly was. 

Feeling a bit mischievous, Linhardt freed his right leg from Sylvain's grasp to toe at the growing tent in his husband's trousers. Said man let out a sudden gasp at the contact, his grip tightening on Linhardt's other leg. Amused, Linhardt continued his assault. He slotted his leg between Sylvain's legs, rubbing his shin against the underside of his clothed cock. Sylvain could hardly stifle a moan as Linhardt increased the pressure and pace, nearly causing the man to fall forward onto him.

And as abruptly as he started, Linhardt stopped, withdrawing both his legs as Sylvain cried out a tortured whine at the loss. Rolling onto his stomach, Linhardt propped himself on his elbows and continued reading. Or pretending to, anyways. Perhaps tormenting Sylvain was a bit more amusing at times than crestology. 

For a minute, Linhardt considered actually reading, for Sylvain did not move to continue nor really move at all. Then, with all the vigor of a starved wolf, Sylvain pounced, all but tearing the pants off of his lover and eagerly settling his face between firm ass cheeks. He licked around his fair lover's entrance before driving his tongue into the tight, warm depths. Linhardt made a small noise as Sylvain ate him out with an expert tongue. Deeper and deeper went Sylvain, slowly turning the already lax man into a puddle of pleasure. Linhardt took whatever cohesion he had left to shut his book and shove it off to the side, lest it get tarnished by fluids a librarian hopes to never get near their collection. 

A small object hit Sylvain on the head, startling him from his task. 

"Get on with it." His darling ordered over his shoulder, forest-colored locks cascading downcheeks flushed with arousal. Sylvain eagerly obeyed, picking up the small flask that had hit him and uncorked it, pouring viscous liquid over his fingers. 

He pushed two fingers into Linhardt, slowly scissoring them and feeling the walls around them open up with every stroke. He added another finger, issuing an impatient grunt from the other man. After thrusting in a few more times, he removed his fingers to unfasten his pants, pulling his painfully hard cock free from its confinement. Linhardt, with an indignant huff, arched his back wantonly to bare his pert behind. With a husky chuckle, Sylvain poured more of the oil on his hand, this time using it to lubricate his formidable length. 

Grasping slender hips, he rutted between pale, slender thighs. Linhardt's breath caught in his throat at the sudden contact, but this wasn't what he wanted. Regardless of his furrowed eyebrows of displeasure, Sylvain began fucking his legs in earnest. In retaliation, Linhardt parted his legs, hips sinking to the mattress and leaving Sylvain's hardened dick bobbing in open air. 

"Babe, what-" Sylvain started. 

"Fuck me properly,  _please_ ," Linhardt begged, something he loathed to do but did desperately, feeling an ache of desire in his belly. 

With a shit-eating smirk, Sylvain was quick to comply, grabbing Linhardt's hips once again to slide his length inside in one fluid push, Linhardt's hole clamping down greedily as he went. Wet heat envloped Sylvain's cock as he filled his husband balls-deep. 

"I'm gonna move." And move he did, sliding himself nearly all the way out before plunging back in, eliciting a cry from Linhardt. Sylvain increased his pace, fucking into his fair lover with fervor. Linhardt gripped the sheets, filling the air with airy gasps in time with Sylvain's thrusts. 

Sylvain leaned over Linhardt's back, pushing away long silky hair to press a tender kiss to his nape, slowing his hips and pressing as deep inside of him as possible. With dewey eyes, Linhardt twisted to look at Sylvain, who peppered kisses onto his forehead... nose... cheeks... lips... He pulled away to look tenderly upon the man pressed to the sheets below him and admire the nail marks embedded in otherwise unblemished legs. 

Sylvain took pride in those legs. On the front lines he found himself time and time again hit by arrows, marred by axes, scathed by swords. His body was a living documentation of the battles he'd fought, and survived. But to him, every hit he took and returned tenfold was a hit that would never reach his beloved. Linhardt's unmarked legs were a testament to how well Sylvain could protect what was precious to him, and for that he would worship and cherish them forever.

Being the only man to leave his marks on that skin was an honor he held deeply in his heart.

Sylvain rolled Linhardt onto his back, pulling his husband's knees over his shoulders and bending the pliant man nearly in half as he pushed himself back in. Linhardt's hands reached to card themselves in red locks, suddenly becoming fists as Sylvain began to ravage him. The bed labored beneath them, screeching in response to Sylvain's rough movements. 

Linhardt's mouth grew slack as the larger man plowed into him, soft  _ah_ s transforming into throaty moans. Sylvain's rhythm grew rougher and more desperate, slamming hips to ass with every thrust. 

"Gonna... cum," His ragged voice made Linhardt squeeze harder around him. With a few more thrusts, Sylvain crashed his lips onto Linhardt's and emptied his load, ropes of thick cum painting the inside of his husband. 

Sylvain rested his forehead against Linhardt's as they both stopped to catch their breath, the latter's hole still squeezing and milking the cum out of Sylvain's dick. Linhardt craned his neck for soft, open-mouthed kisses, tongues moving lazily as Sylvain came down from his orgasm high. 

Still erect, he pulled out a bit, angling his hips before pushing in again and drinking in the moan that erupted from his lazy lover. Still deeply embedded within, he sat up straighter to admire where Linhardt's hole puckered around his cock, twitching expectantly. With every twitch, cum dripped out from within. 

Filled with new vigor, Sylvain thrust again. And again. Over and over he snapped his hips and watched the cum drip out and Linhardt's eyes roll back. In minutes, with a soundless cry and convulsing thighs, Linhardt came, and so did Sylvain, spilling himself inside once more. 

He pulled out, letting the cum flow in tiny streams from Linhardt. Sylvain grabbed Linhardt's discarded pants, hastily wiping them both down before settling down to spoon his husband. 

"That's going to stain." Linhardt wrinkled his nose as Sylvain kissed it.

"I'll wash it tomorrow." 

Seemingly satisfied, Linhardt nestled himself in the warmth of his lover's chest, eyes fluttering closed.

"I love you," Sylvain murmured into Linhardt's forehead. 

"I love you too." Linhardt replied softly, drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @ikaripoid  
> NSFW Twitter: @lovchrom
> 
> Feel free to follow and talk to me about Sylvhardt :))) I have brainworms constantly and need to let them out due to overcrowding!!
> 
> If you like Sylvhardt, why not check out my other fic?


End file.
